


Baby?

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: Choices September Challenge: 2019 [8]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Another drabble. Anna (from Gone and 2083 Days) x Thomas Hunt.





	Baby?

"Baby?" Thomas asked. "He calls you baby?"

"Shut up," Anna said, holding her hand over the speaker of her phone, before she resumed her call with Chadley.

After hanging up, she turned to Thomas again, who looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "_Baby_? Really?"

"What would you call me then?" she asked as she sat down on his lap.

"Oh, I don't know," he said, brushing her hair away to reveal her neck. "My darling?" He kissed her soft skin, eliciting a moan from her. "My love?" He pulled back again so he could look at her. "My _goddess_."


End file.
